Too many pieces, and not enough glue
by CassandraHolly
Summary: 'But she forgot to leave air holes and now she's suffocating from the inside out.' It's been a year since Ginny watched her brother die.


Ginny Weasley watched her brother die, and she doesn't talk anymore.

Every night he visits her. He dances through her dreams like a puppet on sick strings, neck snapping, arms clicking up towards her, mouth gaping and paint- blood gushing out.

_It didn't happen like that._

There was no blood, no broken bones, no tortured screams

_apart from her own_

there was only a green flash and wide eyes and a discarded wand, and a battle echoing in her ears as Hary dragged Ron away and Percy went a little bit crazy and George was gone and it was just her, Ginny, in an empty corridor, sitting by his body and waiting _for the nightmare to end_

* * *

It's a year later, and everything's fixed. Hogwarts is fixed, the Ministry is fixed, the children and the women and the men are fixed. Anything that isn't fixed is being fixed, but Ginny is too broken to be fixed.

She tries to sellotape herself back together but some of the pieces that fell out were left in the corridor where _it happened _and they were cleared up with the rubble and the bodies. They're lost to her now. So instead she creates a superglue made of silence and memories and Fred and fills in her gaps and it works, for a while.

But she forgot to leave air holes and now she's suffocating from the inside out.

* * *

Ginny doesn't go near the sixth floor Transfiguration corridor.

The teachers respect that

_'It's perfectly understandable, Miss Weasley. There's a class on the fourth floor you can join, if you prefer?'_

and the students respect that

_'I know a different route, it goes by the statue of Ebezar the Third, we can take that one.'_

and it should be a perfect arrangement but really Ginny spends most of her time there, in her nightmares and daydreams

_daymares_

and flashbacks. She knows what it should look like, with the old stone and the window and the tapestry, but the image is warped in her mind. The window is black and the stone is melted and the body is _there _and the blood is _everywhere_

Ginny went up there once in the beginning of the year and her heartbeat stopped and her screaming began and students backed off as she knelt on the floor, sobbing and shaking and dying.

Then Luna arrived (Luna is solid and strong and she was there and she knows what it's like) and Ginny was being dragged away in a flurry of dirty- blonde hair and a melodious stream of comforts and those goddamn radish earrings.

Ginny doesn't go up there anymore because even if they polished it until it sparkled, the body would still be there.

* * *

It's her last year at Hogwarts. Ginny's seventeen and she should be thinking about the exams and the future and the career and the life, but her mind's too full of death.

The amount of students in her year was almost halved. The classrooms are never filled anymore. Most of them are injured, blinded or deaf

_or just plain crazy_

from what happened in the Final Battle, but some are dead.

Dead.

Ginny stays close to Luna who stays close to her. Both are seen by the rest of the school as half- Goddess and half- hereo. Luna was captured by the Death Eaters, Luna escaped, Luna fought, Luna fell off the North Tower and survived during the battle.

Ginny was one of the leaders of Dumbeldore's Army, Ginny kept the school spirit alive when Snape took over and all was dark, Ginny dated (and is still dating) TheLegend/TheBoyWhoLived/TheLight/TheHereo/HarryPotter, Ginny is RonWeasleyTheBoyWhoLived'sBestMate'sSister, Ginny took seventeen/five/twentytwo/thirtyfour/fifteen/two/ten/it/changes/every/time/the/story's/told Death Eaters without batting an eyelid _and then she watched him fall and she fell too_

They stay together and ignore everybody else because it doesn't matter how well other students understand or feel the hurt, Ginny saw her brother die and Luna was there the whole time she went over to the flipped side.

* * *

Harry loves her.

So does Ron and Hermione and her mother and her father and Percy and Bill and Charlie and George (let's forget that she can't look at him without remembering It) and Neville and that's about it, really, because everyone else copped it and left her there in the rubble with pieces missing and too many cracks to fill in.


End file.
